It is well known that, in the construction of many buildings, bridges, roads, and/or the like, that the topography of the soil must be manipulated, typically through the use a grading operation. Grading operations are generally performed by a work vehicle, such as a crawler dozer, that includes a grading implement, such as a blade, configured to remove a layer of soil from a current soil surface. The work vehicle typically includes a pair of tracks for use in traversing the current soil surface.
The grading implement is generally located at a forward end of the work vehicle so as to push a layer of soil in front of the work vehicle as the work vehicle is moved in a forward direction. However, considering the large size and weight of many work vehicles configured to perform grading operations, the tracks of such work vehicles may leave grooves or other indentions in the final graded surface. As such, it is necessary to use smaller, lighter work vehicles to remove the grooves or indentions, which increases the time and cost of the construction project.
Accordingly, an improved method and system for creating a final graded soil surface having a final soil depth relative an initial ungraded soil surface would be welcomed in the technology.